Flying Through Her Heart
by xShadowRainx
Summary: Basically another OC story. I've had these for a long time, and been editing them over a long time too, but I know they can be improved. Suggestions much appreciated. Rated for later chapters, but there is a warning before lemons. Most of it is T maximum.
1. Chapter 1

"I knew it!" I said, annoyed, to Kyo: the neighbourhood cat. I know he doesn't understand, but he's the only one who listens and he's very good at since I had come to Suna 13 years ago I had wanted to be a ninja, but they wouldn't let me in. My family's history was "too unpredictable" and I might "follow that path.". I don't really understand what they meant by that (seeing as the only memory I actually have of my family is that my dad made my mum cry a lot and that my mum always tried to shelter me from him) but people have always avoided me. My parents left me here when I was five and a kind lady called Ayako took me in. She wasn't the same as my mother, but in a few months she was all I had, and she was lovely to me. She died when I was 13 so I've been on my own for about five years now. It's not so bad but at every attempt to make friends people just pushed me away. Everyone except...

"I cant believe they followed me again!" they do this every time I go out. Its only me as far as I'm aware, but I've learnt to live with it. They just don't trust me.

Almost every day my routine was the same: Get up, stretch and wish it wasn't morning; Get dressed, wanting more money for art supplies. I suppose I did enjoy my job at least; Go to work - a little shop just down the road, I was a chef there; Come home, sometimes go shopping for dinner first; Eat dinner, feed Kyo; Go to sleep. It was a boring existence, but it was an existence all the same. On my few days off I would paint. I loved nothing more than painting. It was like I could get away from the world and create a whole new one however I wanted it to be. There was more life in my paintings than in my actual life.

I walked into the kitchen to put my bags down, having just been on one of my occasional shopping trips. I heard a mewing and felt Kyo trying to climb up my leg - scratching and clawing at my skin.

"Okay okay, just let me unpack and then I'll feed you." I said, detaching myself from him. I gave Kyo his food and then put some water on to boil for ramen. After eating I felt unusually tired, so I took myself off to bed. I got changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers - feeling warm and safe. I felt Kyo jump onto the bed and curl up on my feet - purring loudly.

"Good night, Kyo."

A man wandered though the frosty night in Suna, cloaked in darkness. There was a time when he had lived here, but that time was long gone. He no longer felt any connection to this place. There was no one out to recognise him. It was midnight and all were inside.

He finally saw the place he was looking for, a tall apartment building."It's lucky she's on the bottom floor." He muttered, as he opened a window and climbed in. He walked around the rooms - scanning carelessly with his eyes - until he came to the bedroom.

"There she is." He grabbed an empty bag off the desk and stuffed some clothes in it for the girl and picked up Sora's sleeping body. This is going to be a nuisance - she's bound to try to get away, he thought while jumping back out the window. This time, not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start to a slight rocking motion, I wrongly assumed Kyo was jumping around on my bed - as he so often did in the morning.

"Get off me Kyo, I'm tired!" I mumbled, thrashing my legs around in an attempt to get him off. I heard someone chuckle darkly and my eyes snapped open immediately.

"Who the hell are you?" I was being carried by a man with short, shaggy red hair, chocolate brown eyes, a black cloak and a lovely, if slightly mocking smile. Admittedly he was beautiful, but that didn't excuse him for taking me.

"I am Sasori." he said shortly,

"Where are you taking me?"

"To join Akatsuki.

Oddly I was genuinely interested, not just scared. "What's tha-"

"The Akatsuki" he interrupted, "are an organization that I am part of. I do not know why I as sent to get you, only that Leader Sama wants you. You have no need to tell me your name, you are Sora and that is all your questions answered."

"Ok but-"

"No buts; don't bother trying to get away. It is useless."

"I know, but Sasori?"

"Yes?"

"I can walk." I giggled shyly as he put me down. I felt strangely relaxed. I was being kidnapped. Taken away from my home. Stolen. And yet, I felt fine. This man, Sasori, may be cold and snappy, but - for reasons unknown to me - I liked him. Were I to take a guess I suppose he had actually chosen to talk to me, which is always nice. Besides, I had nothing to loose. Nothing that was still mine...

I looked up, examining my surroundings. There were trees everywhere. I had never been in forest before - not that I remembered at least, it was beautiful. The sun was shining through gaps in the leaves; dappling the ground; gently warming my skin. There were birds in the trees; singing joyful songs; introducing me to new, wonderful music.

"Where are we Sasori?" I said, my voice full of wonder.

"About two hours away from the edge of the desert." he said, giving me an odd glance.

"What?"

"You just look so surprised." he chuckled.

"Well it's so beautiful. I've never been in a forest before and everything is so lovely."

"You are a strange one." he said with a beautiful smile playing about his lips, and for the first time that I had seen, reaching his eyes. * * * * *

"So.. Sasori.. Where do you come from?" I said, looking at the other redhead. We hadn't known each other long, in fact, only for eight hours, but we got on really well. I felt like I had known him my whole life - I was entirely comfortable with him. Although, I felt I shouldn't be...

"I lived in Suna."

"Oh.. How come I don't know you?"

"You never did get out much I suppose." he said with a grin, "Probably for the best, otherwise..." his smile suddenly dropped into a frown of worry.

"Otherwise what?"

"You would have heard about me." he mumbled, turning his face away from me.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be scared if I tell you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Nothing you say will make me scared of you." I said with a reassuring smile - I honestly believed my words.

"I'm a murderer. And I'm not even really human."

"What?" I stuttered. He was right, I _was_ scared.

"Well, I use puppets. I wanted better puppets and human puppets are stronger as they retain their chakra and Jutsus. I kill people to turn into my puppets. I have 298." He gave me a half-hearted, hopeful grin. Yet there was so much sadness in his eyes.

"Oh.." was all I could say. Sasori, who I had grown so fond of (quickly I know, but I'd been on my own for pretty much five years and I always get attached to things pretty quickly), was a murderer. We continued walking in silence. I don't know why I didn't run. I got the feeling Sasori might let me. But he looked so dejected that I wanted to stay with him. My compassion could have killed me. How ironic.

"If you're not human, what are you?" I broke the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"Were it for me to decide, I would say I am a human who could not fully become a puppet." he said with a sad smile.

"Can I see?" assuming there was actually something _to_ see.

"Yes." he said, taking off his cloak. He had a massive hole where his stomach would be with something coiled up inside. His head looked like it could turn the whole way around. I stared in wonder. He was amazing.

"What's that?" I said, pointing at something protruding where his heart would be with the kanji for scorpion painted on it.

"It's the only bit of me left. I am made fully of wood, all except this." He placed his hand over it dramatically.

"That's amazing Sasori!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah!" He stepped forward and put his arms around me. "Thank you Sora." He put so much feeling into those words. It felt like he was thanking me for so much more than he should be.

"No problem." I said as he removed his arms

Sasori finally decided it was a good time and place to set up camp. It was 9pm and I had known Sasori for approximately 13 hours. We made a rather unsuccessful fire and Sasori gave me his cloak to sleep on. I curled up on it and sighed. It had been a strange day: I had been kidnapped by a murderer, who I promptly made friends with. But what did I have to lose? I had no life back at Suna. At least now I had someone to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori's P.O.V

I watched Sora stirring in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. It's funny, I had never been good with people but I had only known her a day and I already thought of her like a sister. I suppose, a hostage who gives you no trouble is bound to be popular... But it was more than that. She was like Deidara without the incredible confidence and love of arguing. A loud noise came from the bushes behind me.

"So you finally see fit to show up Deidara. You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I know I know. Where's your cloak, un?"

"Sora's sleeping on it."

"Oh…" he said, his voice suddenly soft, "wont you get cold, un?"

"I don't get cold."

Deidara walked closer to her and stood in silence, examining her. "She's cute, un." he muttered.

I walked over and joined him in gazing at her. There was a sudden cold gust of wind, making Sora shiver violently. Deidara instantly took a step forward, taking off his cloak, and knelt down beside her, tucking his cloak around her. She sighed contentedly, now comfortable.

"Really cute." We stood next to her for a moment before moving to the fire. I sat down on a log I had earlier shifted here - Deidara on the ground opposite me, cross legged.

"You can get cold though Deidara."

"Mmm.. What of it, un?" he said, shivering.Sora's P.O.V

I woke up to find not only was I sleeping on a cloak, but also under one. Wondering where it came from (cause Sasori sure hadn't had two, and I'm fairly sure cloaks don't materialise out of nothing) I stood up - taking the two cloaks with me and walked over to the smouldering logs.

"Here's your cloak Sasori." I said, handing it to him.

"Thanks. Could you take Deidara's and tell him to come back?" he said, gesturing at the cloak which had been covering me.

"Sure, but Sasori?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Deidara?"

"Oh, he's my partner."

"Your partner?" I giggled.

"My mission partner." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what does he look like?"

"Big hair and ego. You'll know him when you see him. And make it fast, I don't like to be kept waiting."

I turned on my heel and set off into the forest. The birds were singing, the sun shone, just peeking it's head over the horizon. It was totally gorgeous. I wandered through the trees, looking for Deidara, casting lazy glances this way and that - hoping to see him somewhere close by. There was a chill carried on the breeze so I shrugged on his cloak while I walked and I couldn't help but notice - and dwell on - the slight smell of chocolate on it.

I stood still for a moment as a bird flew down from its tree. I instinctively held up my hand and it - to my utter delight - landed on my finger. I was entranced. It perched on my finger for a moment, preening strangely non-existent feathers while I gazed at it. I shifted slightly, getting uncomfortable in my position and as I did it fluttered off my finger. The creamy white bird flew a flew meters before stopping in mid air and exploding.

"Wow! Beautiful…" I exclaimed, in awe of the explosion. I was confused, admittedly. A bird had just combusted right before my eyes... but it had no feathers, it couldn't have been your average bird, could it.

"You thought that was beautiful, un?" came a deep, smooth voice.

"Who's there?" I said, startled, spinning on the ball of my foot.

"You've been looking for me."

"Deidara then?"

"Yes, and you're Sora, un" He said while walking out from behind a tree (second time that's happened, will I EVER need to tell anyone my name?). He was taller than Sasori with long blonde hair that fell over his left eye. The visible eye was a beautiful blue, almost azure and there was a bemused look playing about his face.

"Am I that interesting, un?" I realised I had been staring. He was pretty good looking.

"Oh.. sorry.." I blushed.

"Don't worry, I get it a lot."

"You're pretty confident."

"Do I have a reason not to be, un?"

"No no, not at all." I said, a little too fast. Not that he didn't.

"Keen much?" He laughed and I began laughing with him. He had a self-assured laugh, that left me in no doubt that he knew exactly what I was thinking.

He sat down and patted the strangely tempting green grass beside him. I joined him but threw anxious looks in Sasori's direction. I had the feeling he wouldn't be too happy if I didn't get back. But I wasn't so sure I could leave that easily.

"Don't worry, he wont mind.. Much, un."

"Did you make that explosion?"

"Yes. Did you like it?"

"It was fantastic! So exciting and alive." I found myself wishing I could create something that seemed as though it were living, once again.

"Hah! Try telling Sasori that, un. He thinks art should last forever. I say Art is a Blast! It should be fleeting, short. What do you think, un?" he said, openly wanting my opinion, he craved attention and in no way did he fail to get it.

"I think Sasori is right. Art can last forever, although, I think I prefer your idea. I like its fleetingness. And how no two explosions will ever be the same - at least, I assume that they couldn't be. Even before the bird did explode it was absolutely beautiful. Because they don't last long you really take in the beauty, and don't take them for granted." I didn't realise I had such a strong opinion on the particular subject - I had always liked art, but I didn't know I thought it had a definition - but Deidara was infectious. I wanted him to accept me.

Deidara was looking at me like I was a god. "Wow. I've never met someone who feels the same was as me, but that's exactly what I think, un."

"Why do you do that?" I accidentally voiced my thoughts. That's a bad habit of mine.

"What, un?"

"That. you always say un."

"Well I'm sorry. I cant help it. If you don't like, it, don't listen." he was obviously quite conscious of his habit.

"Don't worry, I think its cute." I said truthfully. It was endearing. We both blushed - me rosy and him just looking slightly more tan.

"Oh.. Sorry…"

"That's ok Deidara." I said, loving the way his name felt on my lips.

Sasori abruptly burst out of the bushes in front of us. It was almost comical except for the look on his face.

"Deidara! You know better than this!" he said, as if scalding a child - striding towards us.

"Sorry daddy, un" Deidara muttered under his breath, making me giggle.

"Deidara hasn't done anything stupid, has he Sora?"

"Nothing I would class as stupid, no." I replied.

Deidara stood up and offered me his hand, which I gladly took. He started pulling me up when something wet ran across my palm. I snatched my hand away, falling back over.

"What was that?"

"Sorry. Accident, un." he said, sticking his hands out in front of him. Grinning in the centre of each palm was a mouth.

I rocked forward on my toes to get a closer look, "What are they for?"

"They eat clay and mix it with chakra, making it explosive, un."

"Wow" I stood back up. "I guess that's what you made the bird with, huh?"

"You'll be flying on it soon." Sasori chimed in.

"That little bird was never big enough for me to fit on."

"I'll make a big one, no problem, un."

We walked back to our little camp, through the forest, this time, without any exploding birds.

"Here's your cloak Deidara." I finally remembered that I was supposed to be giving him it.

"Don't worry, un. You keep it. Like a souvenir." he said, winking at me - at least, I thought it was a wink... I could only see one eye.

"Oh wow, I'm so lucky!" I giggled.

Sasori rolled his eyes at us. "Could I be stuck with anyone more immature?" he said warmly.

I glanced from one to the other. They were both pretty strange but they were also both lovely. Sasori was like a brother, almost. I currently could only think of one thing I would keep from him... I wasn't ready to share that with anyone yet - it still hurt me too much. and Deidara seemed so nice. Perhaps a bit strange, but who cares? Aren't we all? I don't think this is going to be bad at all I thought, happily.


	4. Chapter 4

"There is _no way_ I'm getting on that thing!" I said indignantly, voice raised. Sasori and Deidara had been trying to get me on a massive clay bird of Deidara's making, and I was having none of it.

"Aw come on Sora, it'll be fun, un." whined Deidara, "flying is the best thing you can do, un. It's am-"

"I would have to disagree there." Sasori interrupted.

"Shh! don't tell her that, un! You'll put her off!" Deidara hushed him.

"Look, I'll get on, on one condition." I said, not wanting them to argue, I mean, it's kind of cute in a weird way, but it was holding us up.

"And that is?" questioned Sasori

"You two don't mess with me up there."

"Sure! that's fine, un." He said while jumping onto the bird. Sasori clambered on after him and offered me his hand, pulling me up.

"Thank you Sasori. At least _someone_ around here is a man." I glared, attempting to hide how scared I was.

Deidara stood over the birds shoulders, looking excited. Sasori stood slightly behind him, looking bored. And _I_ was clinging onto the birds back, probably looking just as frightened as I felt.

"You alright, un?" Deidara asked, turning to face me, "We're about to take off." he saluted.

"Watch out Sora, your life is about to take a _very_ strange turn." grinned Sasori.

"Oh joy. I cant wait." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I hate to admit it but I am utterly _terrified_ of heights. If I'm with someone I trust I'm normally ok, but this was slightly different. I was on a clay bird. Being controlled by someone I just met. With about two foot either side of me. And no edges.

I felt the bird shift beneath me. Letting out a squeal I snapped my eyes tight shut, but not before seeing Sasori move towards me, a chuckle trying to escape his lips. I shrugged closer to the birds back as I felt Sasori's steady hand on my shoulder. I still clung on tightly but I felt safer now; Sasori had a calming quality about him that made me feel a massive amount better - thank god or I probably would've ended up throwing myself over the edge. The feeling of the birds great wings beating beneath me was unnerving. I had never thought about how small, how insignificant, how unimportant I was up until now. It was scary.

It had been going on like this for almost four hours. Sasori standing with his steadying hand on my shoulder, stopping me from screaming out. Deidara looking elated, crouching near the birds neck. And the great creations wings, beating rhythmically, carrying us forwards. Always going on and on. I was starting to get used to this and was almost comfortable with it when the bird suddenly dropped. It stared swooping downwards in a great, sweeping spiral.

"Is here ok Sasori-Danna, un?"

"Yes, here is fine thank you. Just a little lower."

"No problem." Sasori removed his hand. I panicked.

"What? Where are you going Sasori?" I said, my voice laced with terror.

"I have some business to attend to in this village. Deidara will look after you."

"You'll be safe with me, un." He smirked. _**That suits him. He should do it more often**_ I thought, but immediately scalded myself for doing so.

"See you later." Sasori said and promptly jumped off the bird. I screamed and lent over the edge, desperately searching for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I didn't have full control of myself. I was loosing balance and I couldn't right myself. I was in a trance, unable to help myself, but needing to desperately. _**This is it then.. I see why I was so scared.**_ I thought dismally, about to plunge over the edge. But then Deidara's strong arms were around me, holding me in an iron grasp.

"Don't do that, un! If you'd fallen you would've…" he let himself trail off, pulling me into the safety of his arms. I realised I was crying, sobbing lightly without even noticing. God I'm pathetic.

"Are you crying, un?" he asked, pushing me away from him slightly to see my face. I shook my head feebly, even though he could see my tears.

I felt awful, I had never been so badly shaken in my life, although I suppose it's easy to see why. I mean, emotionally I've been worse, but that was properly scary. Mind you, some good did come of it.

"Don't cry Sora. It's ok, your safe now, un." Deidara comforted me, tenderly wiping away tears with his thumb, "Come on, I want to show you something, un." he stood up taking my hand and gently pulling on it. I stood up gingerly and he carefully led me towards the head of the bird, his hand over my eyes. I probably should have felt scared, I had just nearly fallen and now I couldn't even see where I was being taken. But like Sasori, I felt safe with Deidara. Odd seeing as I hardly knew him, but he seemed confident with me, being with him was easy.

Telling me to keep my eyes closed he span me round and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

"You can look now Sora, un."

I opened my eyes. "Oh Deidara.. Its, its beautiful." I breathed. The sight before me was truly stunning.

We were flying over a beautiful valley. Trees lined its edges in a gorgeous, green frame. Down the centre ran a winding river, turned molten gold by the setting sun which looked huge, sitting at the other end of the valley. It was wonderful. I had never been so awed by a natural sight, and until more recently wasn't sure I ever would be. Again with Deidara, you'll hear about it later. Although, I think the circumstance had a lot to do with it.

"What's your favourite animal, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Horses.. Why?" I said, confused by his question.

I don't think I've mentioned yet, back in Suna, when I was about 10, I got taken to look at the Kazekage's horses. It was one of the few times we went out so it was a bit sacred. I fell in love, and I used to go down to see them a lot. I was, and still am worshipful of their immense power, and they're so beautiful. I'm just staggered by them.

"You'll see." he chuckled musically. I stood in front of him, waiting. He removed one arm, muttering something and suddenly there was a beautiful winged horse flying before us. It swooped and dived joyfully, looking for all the world like it wanted to play. It stretched out its beautiful neck in a silent neigh.

"Katsu!"

There was a huge ball of fire where the horse had been. I had seen one of Deidara's explosions before but that was nothing in comparison. It was thrilling, I didn't know if we were going to fly into it or if it would subside before we did. It put the beauty of the valley to shame.

"Wow" I sighed under my breath. I felt Deidara sit down behind me. I was suddenly scared. No longer being held I dropped down in front of him, still feeling unsafe.

"Don't worry, un." he said, as if he had read my mind, "I wont let you fall. You should get some sleep, un. The guys wont want to meet someone to tired to talk, un." he said, pulling me closer so I felt safer and more comfortable. I closed my eyes and started to drift off, but after a while I was disturbed.

"You're beautiful, un. You know that?" he muttered. I assumed he was dreaming - which scared me a little because that meant he wasn't concentrating on staying on, but still felt unusually happy. I let a small smile drift onto my almost sleeping face and sighed softly. He was quickly becoming the sweetest person I could think of.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sora, wake up Sora, un. We're here." Deidara softly woke me, gently brushing the hair out of my eyes,

"Mmm, what do you mean 'here'?" I asked groggily; stretching my arms out above me, 'accidentally' catching Deidara's cheek.

Physically I had not had _the_ most comfortable of nights. Sleeping on a giant, flying bird is not exactly easy. But mentally, it was pretty good. Having Deidara's arms around me felt wonderful, and all night his words were floating around my head. 'You know, you're beautiful, un.' Dreams hadn't been this good for a while.

Deidara laughed, "We're at the Akatsuki base silly, un." he poked me in the side lightly, "You have to come and meet Leader and I'm sure you want some real food, un."

I opened my eyes slowly to the early morning sun, taking in my surroundings. We were in a large field surrounded by trees. In front of us was a wide river with a cliff on the opposite side and a massive boulder, blocking what looked like the entrance to a cave.1

"Wait. Deidara. I cant meet people looking like this!" I exclaimed. I hadn't been able to wash for two day, and I felt disgusting. I wasn't the fussiest person when it came to looks, but first opinions last, and I didn't want theirs (whoever "they" was) of me to be this.

"Don't worry, un. You'll only meet Leader now. He'll let you sort yourself out before you meet the others, un… I cant help but notice you don't care about me seeing you 'looking like that.'"

"Well, err, I don't have much choice." I said, embarrassed,

"Well I'm deeply offended, un." he joked, "Besides… you're never going to not be a stunner." he looked at me, smiling innocently. "It's a shame I can't make you art ."

"Thanks Deidara." I stammered. I couldn't help but wonder how much he meant that. I wanted it to be an understatement - for him to think I was the most exquisitely beautiful thing in the world, not that anyone else would. But I mentally kicked myself for that. 'I _cannot_ get into him. There's no way it would work, and you'll just get hurt. Plus he did just say he wants to explode me…' I thought, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

I was on Deidara's back and he was standing on the river in front of the huge cliff face. He had expected me to casually stroll onto the water with him, but I was left on the bank, shocked at seeing that done first hand. I mean, I knew he was a ninja - and I knew they could do that, but still, it was kind of strange. After a good few minutes of mercilessly laughing at me he came back to pick me up. I was not pleased with being laughed at and turned my back on him but he threatened to leave me and, not wanting to swim I accepted his offer.

Deidara started making hand signs and the rock slowly moved out of our way. He walked in and put me down with a smirk. We entered a HUGE cavernous cave, like a concert hall; bigger! It was more than a little bit intimidating. There was an enormous statue, that had far too many eyes, and an arch doorway just to the right of it.

"So this is the base…?" I asked, slightly disappointed, I had been expecting something more… well something more homey. And perhaps some people?

"Part of it, un." Deidara lead me past the statue and through the doorway. Now we were in a long hallway with a few empty doorways leading off from it. He took me to the end of the hall to a large oak door.

"That's Leader Sama's office, un." he said, knocking on the door, "Leader Sama? I've got Sora, un." Deidara said meekly. I assumed Leader Sama must be important, since it didn't seem like Deidara to use a tone of voice like that.

"Come in Deidara, Sora." replied a deep, commanding voice. Deidara opened the door and let me in, closing the door behind us.

"Welcome Sora. I assume you know why you are here?" Leader said dauntingly. In the middle of the room there was a large desk, behind which sat Leader. He had bright orange hair and a lot of piercings. Behind his desk stood a figure cloaked in shadow, I couldn't make out any features but from the figure it looked like a girl. Hopefully not a bitchy one, as girls so often are.

"Actually no, I don't." I said bluntly.

"Well that can be arranged later. First get yourself cleaned up and meet our other members. Deidara, show her to your room and let her use your bathroom. We will have a room and clean clothes ready for her tonight. She will have to borrow your clothes until Sasori gets back. When that is done take her to meet everyone, they should all be up by then, and then bring her back here. I trust you can manage that?" Leader said and Deidara nodded, turned and once again opened the door for me.

"Yes sir, un." Deidara muttered darkly when he had shut the door.

We wandered back down the hall and went through the second door from Leader's office. It lead to a huge, high ceilinged room that appeared to be used as a lounge, work place and dining room. On our left was a counter with a gap that lead into a nice looking kitchen and on our right was wide staircase which led up to another long hall, parallel with the room we were in now. It was all very open plan - light and airy, despite the lack of windows. I must admit, it was nice. Deidara lead me up the stairs as I looked around, scrutinizing every piece of furniture, every book thrown carelessly on seats and the impressive collection of films next to the TV, I didn't expect it to be nearly this big. When we got to the top of the stairs he took me left and we went past four dark wood doors on our right before stopping at the last door.

"This is my room, un" he said, opening it and walking in, I followed him in and closed the door. He strode across the room and threw himself down on the king sized bed below the window. It had a very airy, outdoorsy feel about it. Sky blue, almost turquoise walls, the bottom two thirds at least, the top third was a very pale blue, as was the ceiling, with what could have been clouds. A desk covered with gorgeous little models and sketches covered most of the wall before us, except for the bed. It was a very inviting room. I told him I thought it was nice, no harm in expressing myself.

"Thanks, the bathroom is in there, un. There are towels in there." he told me,

"Cheers. I shouldn't be too long." I said walking in, closing the door and locking it.

Deidara's P.O.V

I lay on my bed staring out his window, at the blue sky. I just could _not_ get my head around Sora, or more precisely, how I felt about her. It was strange. I only just met her but already I want nothing more than for her to be happy… I mean, obviously I'm attracted to her, to an extent. She's a woman, with curves, what more could I want? I'm not exactly picky about personality. But that's what it was. Her. Not how she looked - okay, partially how she looks - but her as a person. Hmmm…

"She's taking so long, un.." I muttered, waiting for her. Standing up I paced around the room, getting bored of her shower taking more than 5 minutes. Seriously, it's not like there's a lot you can do alone in a shower. I walked past the bathroom door once again but this time I heard something. I put my ear to the door to see what she was saying - breach of privacy I know, who cares - and heard her singing. Quite nicely as well. Nothing hugely special, but still, nicely.

"I must become a lion hearted girl

Ready for a fight

Before I make the final sacrifice

We raise it up, this offering

We raise it up " as she sang she got louder. I lay back on my bed and shut my eyes, passing the time with her voice.

Sora's P.O.V

I stepped out of the shower and turned the water off. It was heavenly feeling clean again. I wrapped a towel around myself and quickly combed my wet hair with my fingers, not wanting to root though Deidara's stuff. Well, wanting to, but holding back. I know, I'm terrible, oh well.

Walking out of the bathroom I saw Deidara laying on the bed.

"Why did you stop singing, un?" he asked, without opening his eyes.

I blushed, "Oh, did you hear me..? Oops…." I stammered, I've always sung in the shower, but he was _listening?_ Damn.

"It was nice…" he said, sitting up and opening his eyes. He looked at me for a second before turning around, face slightly pink

"I'm sorry, un" he spluttered. Odd behaviour from him, I would have thought.

I giggled, "I don't mind Deidara, its you who had the problem." I didn't quite understand _why_ I didn't mind, I've hardly felt so at ease with anyone since Akio..

He was my best friend in Suna. I met him when I was 15 and we quickly became good friends. I could tell him ANYTHING. It was almost like we were the same person. About a year later we started dating, and needless to say I truly loved him, and believed he loved me too. Come on, a best friend and a boyfriend in one? Pretty fantastic. But after 8 months he found something out about me, he wouldn't tell me what but said he hated me and never wanted to see me again. It broke my heart, and I'm still not over it but now I think I've found people, maybe a person, who can help.

"Here," Deidara mumbled, handing me some clothes (why couldn't I borrow that woman's? She was definitely a her…), "Get dressed, I'll meet you outside, un." he said, still blushing somewhat.

I thanked him as he went out. I quickly dressed in the baggy black trousers - which I rolled up - and black cropped top he gave me. I dried my hair and brushed it, hurriedly checking my appearance in the mirror - I must say, it wasn't great. Never have I looked so small. Opening the door I saw Deidara standing deep in conversation with Sasori, who must have got back when I was in the shower. They abruptly stopped talking when I walked out of Deidara's room.

"Don't mind me guys, please continue." I said to them smirking slightly, wondering what they could have been talking about.

"No-no! It's ok we were done talking anyway, un!" Deidara said, a little too fast,

Sasori looked at me and rolled his eyes, "So, shall we meet the others?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I followed Deidara and Sasori down the hall, past the four doors: now on our left, as soon as we came to the top of the stairs I saw five people lounging around, talking. On one of the sofas (huge cream things, they looked good) in front of the television was a man with black hair in a ponytail and leaning over the back of the sofa behind him was a blue man who was unusually tall and seemed to have gills… Sitting on the kitchen counter was a man with grey hair and no top on, yelling at another tall man standing nearby with a cup of coffee and lots and lots of stitches - also very tall. At the table was, well I'm not sure what it was, it looked like a man, but one half was black and the other white, the really weird thing was that around his head was a giant Venus flytrap.**_

_**The man with grey hair looked up "Ah, Sasori, at last someone worth fucking talking to." he said, the man with the mask looked annoyed.**_

"_**Hidan, you seem to be forgetting someone." Sasori said, authoritatively,**_

"_**Oh, sorry Deidara." Hidan said, looking at him.**_

"_**No, un. He meant Sora." Deidara told him, almost aggressively.**_

"_**Oh, the new bitch? Where is she?" he asked.**_

"_**I'm right here…" I said, annoyed that he called me a bitch without even knowing me, I mean, come on, little respect maybe?**_

"_**Oh," he said looking at me, "GOOD JOB LEADER!" he shouted out the door.**_

"_**Ignore him." Sasori muttered in my ear, making me giggle, it has to be said, I love Sasori, I don't even know why I found it funny.**_

"_**Are you going to introduce the rest of us, or do we have to wait for Hidan to finish making crude comments?" came the dark voice of the man with black hair.**_

"_**Yeah! We want to meet her too!" agreed the tall, blue man.**_

"_**Yes. Introduce us, do." said the scarred man, his voice smothered in sarcasm. **_

"_**Do get ANY**_** say in this at all?" I burst out; voice raised, getting annoyed that they all thought I was unable to introduce myself. Sudden outbursts are another of my things, composed isn't exactly me.**

"**Whoa Sora, un. Calm down, **_**I**_** know you can think for yourself." Deidara breathed in my ear silkily, making me blush. **

"**I know, but still, I have a fully functional mouth." I answered, "Well, hey, I'm Sora. What're all your names?" I questioned the others in the room, walking down the steps and stopping at the bottom, Sasori and Deidara in tow.**

"**I'm Hidan, but I guess Itachi already told you that." said the grey haired man, grinning. I looked at him. I guess I could let the whole bitch thing slide. He seemed like he'd be a lot of fun.**

"**I am Itachi." the man on the sofa told me bluntly. I couldn't help but think 'grumpy much?' But I guess that's just some people.**

"**Kisame." the blue man saluted, flashing a smile.**

"**I'm Kakuzu." said the stitched man, looking me up and down, he seemed to be evaluating me. I squirmed slightly under his gaze, feeling a bit uncomfortable.**

"**I am **Zetsu." the man at the table muttered, shocking me. He had two voices. Well, I guess he wasn't exactly physically normal either, so it shouldn't come as a surprise.

"Um, hi everyone… It's nice to meet you all." I mumbled unsurely, I was slightly overwhelmed by meeting all these new people. I had never really been with a group of people this big, in fact, I had almost never been with people at all. Luckily I seemed to get on with boys… at least in the past I had. Fervently wishing I had let them introduce me I glanced at Sasori and Deidara, they were both staring at me, amusement glittering in their eyes,

"Lose your confidence much?" Sasori asked, grinning.

"Yeah, what happened to having a 'fully functional mouth'?" Deidara laughed at me, "Don't worry, un. They wont bite." he took my hand and lead me over to Hidan, Sasori following us, still looking bemused.

"Well, most of them wont." he said, coming up beside me and Deidara.

"What's that supposed to-"

"Hey Sora, so, why are you here?" Hidan asked, cutting me off. "You don't look particularly special. Average even" He winked.

"Well, she doesn't know yet, un." Deidara answered for me. I was still in confusion about that. Leader already had many highly skilled ninja, from what Sasori told me (although he forgot to mention he wasn't the only freak - affectionate of course), and yet he wanted me. I had never had anything special about me. I didn't have any powers. I didn't know where I came from. I wasn't even trained. But he picked me out. There must be hundreds of people out there much more useful than me but still…

"Leader hasn't told her, that's where we're off to next. Hopefully he can tell her something about her past. She has apparently forgotten _everything._" Sasori interrupted my train of thought (it was true, I had forgotten everything that might be of any importance), glancing at me with an odd look on his face, "we should probably go now." Sasori told me, turning around.

"Bye Hidan, see you later." I said blowing a kiss, being wheeled round by Deidara and dragged towards Sasori.

"Come on, un. You don't need Hidan." he said, sounding a little jealous. I inwardly smiled

"Come in." Leader said as I knocked on the door.

"See you in a minute Sora, we'll wait out here." Sasori told me as I opened the door and walked in. I stood in the centre of the room looking at Leader's shadowy form.

"Sit down, Sora." he commanded me, and I did.

"Tell me, what do you know of your past?" he questioned, giving me the same penetrating look Kakuzu had.

"Well, when I was five my parents left me in Suna with a lady called Ayako, but I don't know anything before that." I told him. I could vaguely remember my parents. My mother was kind with the same long red hair as me and my father had my eyes, but I had no idea what village I was originally from. I wasn't even sure I would remember their names if I was asked to. Especially my father.

"You know nothing of your parents and heritage?"

"Nothing." I candidly stated.

"Sasori, Deidara, just come in. Your making things difficult listening at the door." Leader said when Deidara spluttered with laughter.

"Now, Sora. You are part of the Iguri clan of Kirigakure. Your father was a highly respected ninja, Hikaru Iguri and your mother was a medical ninja, Manami Iguri."

"The Iguri clan? I thought they were wiped out." Sasori blurted out, apparently shocked.

"Yes, the Iguri clan were wiped out, all except Sora here. The Iguri clan possess an extremely powerful Kekkai Genkai. It is called Yuritaigan. It resides in the eyes and allows the user to look into the minds of the mentally weak and unguarded. If trained to a high standard you may also control people for a limited period of time, and it is untraceable. It gives the healing process a boost, and can aid training to be a medical ninja, although few have made use of this. Possessors have been known to have premonitions - however they can be very misleading. This is the reason I wanted you for the Akatsuki, once you have learnt to control them these powers will be a great asset to this organisation." Leader told us.

I was utterly shocked. I had absolutely no idea about my past, I didn't even know my parents names, let alone that I had such an interesting Kekkai Genkai. And my village. All I had ever known was Suna, but I was actually from Kirigakure. A place I knew nothing about. I just couldn't take it all in. I heard someone exhale loudly, but realised it was me. This was totally tripping me out.

"Wow Sora. You might be related to Kisame, un!" Deidara broke through my surprise.

"You're not serious… right? Do I look like him or something?" I asked, my voice laced with worry. I evidently wasn't thinking straight.

"No no! Not at all, un. You're just from the same place." he said quickly, reassuring me.

"We are not here to chat." Leader said suddenly, we both apologised and he went on, "You will start your training tomorrow afternoon after you have settled in." he told me,

"Training?" I questioned. He couldn't seriously want me to start training _now_. I'm 17, over ten years too old to start training.

"Yes, training. I am not going to let you go to waste. You will be practising mostly with Sasori, Itachi, Hidan and Deidara. That is until you are strong enough to control the Yuritaigan, then you will train with me." Leader told me, "you may leave now." I walked out the door in a state of shock, not even noticing Deidara open the door for me, or Sasori steer me into the living room. This was too much! Training with them? They could kill me in a second! I would like to think they wouldn't though, man, that would totally suck…

I had always wanted to train to become a ninja but the opportunity had never come up. Or rather I had never been allowed. But now that I had the chance, I wasn't so sure. I was so stunned. Amazed. My fear was starting to turn into thrill though. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I decided I would put in my all. I was excited so I wasn't going to argue.

"Are you ok, un?" Deidara shook me gently and I snapped out of my trance, realising I was standing in the middle of the room, Deidara standing in front of me, his hands on my shoulders and Hidan, Sasori and Kisame all staring at me.

"Huh..? Oh yeah, I'm fine thanks." I reassured them, glancing around for the others, but they seemed to have left.

"Fuck this - she's all right, how old are you Sora?" Hidan questioned me,

"Well, I'll be 18 on the 26th, which is in about two weeks isn't it?" I told him,

"Yeah, it is, un" Deidara answered grinning,

"What about you guys? Apart from Sasori I know almost nothing about you." I asked them, realising that I knew nothing about Deidara, which I wasn't liking so much. Actually, I really didn't know much comparatively about Sasori either.

"I'm 22, only a 4 year gap! We could totally fucking work." Hidan joked.

"Thirty three." Kisame informed me

"I was nineteen on the 5th of May, un." Deidara told me, making me smile. He's not too much older. Score.

"I'm, well, 35." Sasori told me,

I looked at him, eyes wide, "No way! You can not be 35!" I said, raising my voice slightly. I was stunned, there was no way he was a day over 20.

"Yeah, well, I'm a puppet. Aren't I." he explained, glancing at me worriedly. Still, not aging? Niiice.

The rest of the day was exhausting. Sasori wanted me to tell him about Suna now, and divulge to him more about me. Hidan just wanted to see how far he could push me I think, but it was funny, so that's fine but Deidara seemed very against that. Kisame was very nice but just let me get on with whatever. I ended up in my room (which is gorgeous, by the way.), sitting on the bed with Deidara, Sasori and Hidan both on my sofa, chatting until about two in the morning. I was absolutely shattered when they plodded back to their rooms. Hidan just up and left, Sasori followed saying goodnight but Deidara reminded me where his room was and I could wake him up if he needed anything. I was absolutely wiped-out but I knew a lot more about them. Deidara was from Iwagakure, and I knew more about his and Sasori's long term argument about art. Hidan's part of some weird religion called Jashinism, which I must admit I find very interesting. Sasori went puppet when he was 15, Deidara _hates_ Itachi with a passion. They were all so complex, they had such interesting lives. I had no doubt now. No doubt that I wanted to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

I had been with the Akatsuki for a week now and had grown incredibly fond of all their company, well, apart from Zetsu. He bugged me, I'm still not too sure why. Especially Sasori, who I was becoming increasingly close to. He really was that brother I never had, and actually never wanted, but boy had I been missing out. He was just the best thing. Hidan who never failed to make me laugh, and I'm still finding Jashinism fascinating, if a little strange. And Deidara. His companionship I never tired of. He understood when I was having trouble training. He stood up for me when all the others laughed. And he made sure he was always there for me. I had only felt like this once before and I didn't like it. It only got me hurt.

My training was going pretty well. Everyone said I was a very quick learner and never failed to inform me of how I was doing. I loved the feedback, especially negative, it gave me things to work on. Only Itachi didn't seem even a tiny bit impressed. Kisame told me this was because he had been a 'child prodigy who had done a million times better'. Nevertheless I still felt encouraged by the others enthusiasm, and completely enjoyed my sessions. I could already do simple Jutsus like shadow clones and was learning to manipulate my chakra. The whole ninja thing is so much better than I could have imagined. I mean, all the things you can do, but especially running. Just running. Going fast everywhere, I loved it.

I was working on my strength with Hidan - it was currently my weak point - on the edge of the field, when Itachi approached us,

"Leader Sama wants to see you, Sora." he told me, sounding totally bored.

"Aw man, this was just getting fun." I moaned, but I didn't really mind. It was wet and cold, I was very much used to the sun.

"You coming in Hidan?" I questioned him, although I was fairly sure the answer would be a yes.

"You think I _wanted_ to be out here in the fucking rain? Of course I'm coming."

I walked into Leader's office and sat down, knowing he would just have told me to anyway.

"It is time for you to begin training your Yuritaigan." He explained my reason for being here, "You will be training with me."

"So I'm stopping the training with the others..?" I questioned sadly, I really did have fun with them.

"No, you will continue your normal training with them. You can have what is left of today and tomorrow off." He answered the question I was about to ask. Did they really need my mind reading? I swear he can do it anyway. I left his office without another word. Two days off? That was fantastic. I went to attempt to find the others in this maze of a base. I had quickly found that those rooms I had initially seen were only about a tenth of it. There was a games room, with a pool table and plenty of cards tables, an indoor swimming pool! And I _think_ a simulated garden for Zetsu… him and Kakuzu were out on missions but we could still have fun without them. They probably wouldn't have joined in anyway. Unless it was cards, Kakuzu really loved cards.

The guys were in the living room almost as I had found them on my first day. Sasori was cooking lunch but as soon as I walked into the room everyone looked hopefully my way. Sasori wasn't a _bad_ cook, but it was the general opinion that I was better. Fair enough, I was a chef.

"Help?" Sasori implored me,

"Yes, please do, un." Deidara agreed, receiving a glare from the unwilling cook.

"Now now children, no need to fight, I shall cook for you." I joked, making Itachi laugh, spilling his coffee on Kakuzu's new sofa.

"Uh oh. Kakuzu will _not_ be happy. That sofa really wasn't cheap you know.." Hidan grinned maliciously at Itachi's misfortune,

"Lucky you have a maid, huh?" I chuckled, walking towards Itachi with a wet cloth to clear up the evidence of his crime,

"Why are you helping _him_, un?" Deidara muttered as I walked past, making me laugh. I thought his grudge was cute. Mind you, I thought everything Deidara did was cute. Or funny, or nice, just in some way attractive. Crushes totally suck.

We lounged around after lunch, watching a film. Only Kisame wanted to do something else - so we ignored him. It was Hidan's choice and so was pretty gory - unfortunately no one else felt like watching The Notebook. It's "too cushy", I had to roll my eyes at that. Men being men. I had to hide behind cushions, my hands, Sasori, whatever was within reach. There was a time it got so bad that I accidentally grabbed Deidara's hair instead of the cushion I was aiming for. He hit me in the face with my intended target and it promptly turned into an all out pillow fight. Me, Itachi and Hidan vs. Deidara, Sasori and Kisame. Good times.

I was hiding under the table with Itachi while Hidan duelled Deidara. Deidara's back was to us and I could see Hidan's manically grinning face. I felt like help should be given, even though Hidan didn't look like he needed it.

"I'm going in." I whispered, Itachi grinned at me realising what I intended to do,

"Get him good Sora." He told me. I slowly crawled out of our shelter, putting my finger to my lips when Hidan looked my way. I stood up and softly, softly tiptoed up behind Deidara. Hidan hit him once especially hard, signalling me good to go. I ran the last few steps and jumped onto Deidara's back, putting my hands over his eyes.

"Attack!" I screamed, Itachi and Hidan simultaneously vaulted the sofa, surprising the opposition who had been "hiding" there. Deidara staggered around the room, almost tripping over numerous items,

"Guess who!" I whispered in his ear,

"Oh, well, I dunno. It must be someone fat, un…" he answered, his voice spiked with sarcasm. I crossed my arms and huffed, but as I was no longer holding on I started to lose balance. This caused Deidara to start toppling over and we ended up on the floor, Deidara pinning me down,

"I have a captive, un!" he shouted,

"Likewise." I heard Itachi's voice, as he and Hidan stepped out holding Kisame and Sasori's arms behind their backs.

"Follow my lead." I whispered to Deidara, winking at him. I had a vague plan formed in my head. Although I was supposed be _helping_ Hidan and Itachi I thought I would have alot more fun if I switched. I slowly started to stand up and Deidara followed, holding my wrists behind me.

"Will you do a swap guys?" I falsely pleaded with them,

"Well, do we have another choice?" Hidan laughed, "Deidara?"

"Yes, I'll swap her. For both of them, un. Though, she's worth more." he answered laughing, catching on.

"Ok. Now." I told them and Deidara let go of me. I scooped up my pillow as I walked away from Deidara. I reached Hidan and stood next to him for a moment.

"Change of plan!" I shouted, hitting him round the head.

Our fun ended abruptly when Leader Sama walked into the room,

"You are supposed to be criminals! Not five year olds!" he shouted, only half joking. I couldn't understand why I had enjoyed it so much, normally I would have thought it childish. But these people, my friends, brought out a side in me no one has seen for quite a while, and I liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

I was woken by the sound of someone knocking gently on my door. I glanced at my clock and groaned, it was seven thirty exactly. While I like getting up early, otherwise I feel like it's a waste of a day, I just wanted to go back to sleep right now - this was a little earlier than usual.

"Sora-Chan? Are you awake?" I heard a woman's voice ask me.

"Yeah, come in. Who is it?" I answered, I supposed it was the girl in Leaders office. My door creaked open and a very pretty woman with blue hair walked in. She sat on the end of my bed and looked at me.

"I'm Konan. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner, its just Pein wanted me to wait a while." she told me, blushing slightly

"Oh that's ok, just who's Pein?" I questioned, confused. Not _another_ member, surely? I thought I'd met everyone now…

"Oops. I meant Leader-Sama. I just can't get used to calling him that…" she trailed off, "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come shopping? Get some new clothes and stuff. Sasori didn't really bring you enough."

"Err, yeah thanks, I would love to." I replied as she walked out of the room.

I usually didn't really enjoy shopping but it was pretty much necessary so I had a shower, got dressed and walked out of my room. Besides, she seemed nice enough, and having a girl to talk to could be good. I was looking at the floor as I walked towards the stairs. All of a sudden I could no longer move - there was another pair of feet in front of mine, and my face in someone's back. I slowly looked up to see the back of Kakuzu's head.

"Who, may I ask, was that?" he said, making me giggle. Kakuzu was such a cheapskate. He was probably getting breakfast early in the hope that there were still muffins left, he never wanted to buy enough for everyone, if you didn't get up in time for muffins you had whatever else you could find.

"Fat chance Kakuzu. Everyone knows the good food gets eaten early." I told him laughing.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Sora?" he turned around and was now looking down at me. "I have had breakfast and am simply going to converse." I was now laughing even more.

"Oh, sorry Kakuzu-_Sama_." I emphasised the Sama; it rather annoyed him - noo idea why though. We walked down the stairs side by side, completely silent. When we got to the bottom, he glared at me and walked to Hidan. I stuck my tongue out at him and danced towards Deidara and Sasori, who were making waffles in the kitchen. As I approached them I heard them talking.

"I dunno Danna. I suppose so but, un…"

"But what? Can't you see? It's perfect! You're perfect! You have to!" Sasori was unusually enthusiastic.

"Well, what if she doesn't feel the same, un. I don't think I could cope with losing Miku."

"She does. I'm sure." I walked in, wondering who Miku was. I felt bad but I hoped she _didn't_ feel the same. I wanted to meet her and tell her that Deidara hated her, and I wanted to see her and her to be ugly, and annoying, but Deidara wouldn't want someone like that, he's better than that. And he deserves someone better than someone like me, hoping the girl he likes doesn't like him. But I did all the same. I was jealous for no good reason. Except how much I unconditionally wanted Deidara.

"Hey guys. Is there one for me?" I said giving them puppy dog eyes.

"Have mine, un." Deidara kindly offered. That hurt.

"No-no, its ok, I'm not that hungry anyway." I lied. I didn't want him to give up his food for me. He held his plate out to me,

"Halves?" he asked, smiling. That hurt too.

"Ok, sure. Hey I'm going shopping today. Do you know any good shops?" I questioned, I was sure Konan would know plenty of shops but what I didn't know for sure was if they would all be girly… I hoped not.

"Sasori, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked him. I really needed to tell someone about Deidara. Sasori was definitely my best option. I walked out of the kitchen, past everyone giving me worried looks, up the stairs and to my room, Sasori in tow. We sat down and he looked at me bewildered.

"What is it that you want to tell me but not Deidara? Surely he can know? I mean, I don't mind, but that's not like you to exclude him."

"No Sasori. Deidara absolutely cannot know." I looked at him sadly. I probably would've told him eventually but now I knew about Miku… No, I wasn't going to complicate that, if it even would complicate it.

"What? Why not? Look Sora, Deidara is my friend, I don't know if I'll be able to be secretive about it with him…" He looked at me, "Oh… I see… you like him?" I nodded, looking down at the floor. Hearing someone else say it made me feel even worse. It was so much more real. I felt Sasori's arms wrap around me comfortingly and I leaned into him. I didn't think it was this bad, but I could only think about Miku and Deidara. I almost asked what she was like, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"That's fine Sora, honestly, everything's gonna be fine. But you should get going. Konan will be waiting."

We had been shopping for almost three hours and I was getting bored. The walk hadn't taken very long, about half an hour but I couldn't stand clothes shopping for that long. I'd bought plenty. Finally Konan broke the silence that felt like days but was more like minutes.

"So… Sora… I heard all about your heritage and stuff but, well, what about you? Don't you miss your friends?" She asked me, I had wanted to open up to someone about my past for a while and I suppose I'd feel comfortable telling her.

"Well, when my parents abandoned me in Suna an old lady called Ayako took me in. She died when I was thirteen but left me her flat and money. I didn't really have any friends until Akio. People just pushed me away. He was one of the few people to approach me of my their accord, we were 15 at the time. We quickly became really close and neither of us needed anyone else. When we were both sixteen we started dating, I loved him so much and thought he loved me too. After about eight months he started hanging out with other people more and eventually found something out about me, I still don't know what. He left me, I haven't seen him since." I told her, tears welling up in my eyes. It was over a year ago but I obviously still wasn't completely over him… Konan put her arm around my shoulder and led me to a bench, sitting down.

"Oh Sora, I'm sorry. Don't cry. Look, we're all your friends. Sasori, Deidara and Hidan seem especially fond of you and I'm sure they wouldn't want you upset." she comforted me, smiling sympathetically at me.

"Thanks Konan. What about you? Relationship wise I mean."

"Well… there is Pein…"

"Oh! Are you two-"

"Don't tell the others!"

"Oh yay! That's great! But don't worry, I won't tell them."

I had been on my own for about two hours, Konan left saying she would tell the others I would be back by half six. I had been browsing the few art shops the village had. I was an avid painter and the past week without any pencils or paint had been very strange for me. I had bought a sketch pad, some canvases, pencils, paints and brushes. I was now completely happy with my shopping trip.

I went to sit down with my newly bought apparatus to do some sketches. I had been aching to draw everyone and now I had the chance. I started drawing with nothing in particular in mind, a face started to form on the paper. Deidara of course… Two big men lent over my shoulders threateningly after a while, and I tried to ignore them.

"What do we have here…? That looks a lot like a certain Akatsuki member… We need to find out about the Akatsuki, don't we Rin?"

"Yes we certainly do Taichi, and it looks like this little lady can help us."

At six fifteen, a piercing scream was heard throughout village of Yuudai.

Deidara's P.O.V

I sat on my bed staring at my clock above the door. '_7.29 And counting…'_ I thought. This was torture. The second the big hand hit the half-past position I stood up, ran out of my room slamming the door behind me and sprinted into the lounge where everyone but Leader and Konan were sitting.

"She's a whole hour late, un!" I shouted at them. They were annoyingly unworried in my opinion. There's staying calm, and then there's being hideously uncaring. She had been out on her own for over four hours.

"And why do you care so fucking much?" Hidan spat, a defence mechanism. We all knew he cared too. He just gets bitchy, sorry, especially bitchy, when he's upset or annoyed. However, in my wound up state I wasn't up to coping with it.

"WHY DON'T YOU?" I could NOT believe how heartless they all were!

"It's ok Deidara, calm down. Come with me." Sasori told me. I certainly would not calm down but following Sasori was something I _could_ do. He led me to his room and closed the door.

"Look, I need to tell you something but it may make you even more upset that Sora isn't back."

"What is it? It's bad enough having someone I care so much about gone, un…"

"Well, before she left she told me that, err, she likes you."

"WHAT? But, that means we can be together! This is great, un!"

"No Deidara, it isn't. She's gone."


	9. Chapter 9

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed, my voice breaking, my throat felt as though it were being torn apart. Since those men had approached me, my life had been made a living hell. I had been stuck with them for five days and they had not let up. They wanted to know about the Akatsuki, and no amount of stubbornness on my part would stop them. They promised they would leave me alone when I told them where the Akatsuki were, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. They were my friends.

"Just tell us you little bitch!" Rin smacked my face once again, hard. I was chained to the wall and Taichi had been telling Rin what to do. My body was scared, my hair matted with blood. Fresh blood seeped from the cuts on my cheek. My face was set in a permanent grimace at the pain, but I would not give in. I wouldn't tell them even if it killed me. I had people to care about again, people who cared about me, and I was NOT giving that up for this scum.

Others P.O.V

Deidara had woken up the morning after Sora going missing thinking it had all been a dream. He stood up and stretched, walking to Sora's room to see if she was awake. He opened the door and saw her bed empty, covers flung carelessly back how she'd left them yesterday, a wave of realisation flooded over him. Running quickly to Sasori's room he threw the door open, making Sasori sit up suddenly.

"She's not back, un!" he shouted, tears threatening to well up and spill.

"Get dressed, I'll tell Hidan." Sasori instructed.

Sasori and Hidan met just outside the base and waited for Deidara.

"Where the fuck is he? This is not the time to be late."

"Should we have told leader?"

"We don't have time." Hidan told him. "but it's looking like we might.

Kisame skidded to a halt beside them, "Have you guys seen Deidara?" he asked, panting.

"No, we thought he was still getting dressed." Sasori answered, annoyed.

"He's not anywhere inside."

"What the fuck? He took off without us!" Hidan shouted, running towards the trees. "come on Sasori, we've got to find them!"

Sora's P.O.V

'_I can't hold this up much longer.' _I sat on the floor, holding my head in my hands. They had given me a rest and left me to eat, but they would be back soon. I don't know why they acted like they cared about my wellbeing, may as well starve me. Well, I was doing that myself. '_I'm weak; I can't stay strong without eating. But I won't tell them, I would rather die.'_ I was refusing the food and only drinking the water. I didn't want to have to accept anything from them but I couldn't hold up without water. I would've died days ago, where as lack of food would probably get me long after the beating did. I really missed all the guys. Hidan making me endlessly laugh. Sasori, constantly looking out for me. And Deidara, about him I missed everything. But they were gone. I couldn't think like that, then I would cry. They couldn't see that side of me. Rin and Taichi walked back in. I knew what was coming but I wouldn't go without a fight. I was not only subjected to being beaten, I was their toy. To do with what they wished. I snarled the moment the touched me. I didn't think anyone could hear me and it certainly didn't stop them but it made me feel better; at least I was trying.

They chained me back up and Taichi picked up a long leather whip. He always hit harder. He was vicious, like a snake.

"Now you're going to tell us where they are or you're going to get that pretty little face of yours bloodied up again." he snarled, maliciously.

"Whip me all you want, I won't betray them." I said, a tremor in my voice as I realised I probably wouldn't see my 18th birthday. I was sure I would be dead by tomorrow.

"She sounds scared, Taichi!" Rin said, getting excited. He always got enthusiastic when I showed any fear or vulnerability. I heard the sound of the whip cracking and felt it tearing the skin on my back. Taichi hit me again and again, over and over until the pain reached its peak. I screamed out, my back was on fire. I didn't know how I was still grasping the hope that someone was looking for me, that they would find me. I had been whipped, kicked, hit, cut, raped; it was only my belief that my friends were searching - even if only because I was wanted for Akatsuki - that kept me going.

Others P.O.V

Hidan Sasori and Deidara arrived in the village of Yuudai for the third time on the 25th of June after searching all the surrounding villages, tired, hungry and uncomfortable. Nevertheless, they were determined.

"We've got to find her! I wont be able to live with myself if we don't, un." Deidara said, his voice scared and angry.

"I know I know, I hate to think that we let her stay out on her own." Sasori whispered.

"Don't underestimate her, she wouldn't like that." Hidan told them. Of all three he felt least responsible and so was thinking most rationally - as much as he ever could at least. He hated that she was gone, but thought worrying would get them no where.

"We should ask someone if they saw her." he mumbled while pushing Sasori towards a pretty blonde woman.

"Hello, I was wondering if you saw a girl with long red hair pass through here a while ago, its only, she's been gone days…" Sasori asked the woman. He almost felt embarrassed but he knew he couldn't let that get in the way.

"Actually I heard something about a girl of that description, two men took her out of the village, they headed into the woods. There's a little hut out there, you should check." she told them.

Deidara's eyes filled with anger. "Took her? TOOK HER? WHY DID NO ONE STOP THEM, UN?" he screamed at the scared woman.

"Deidara calm down!" Sasori called to him as they both ran in the direction the woman had pointed, thoughts full of dread.

"Thank you!" Hidan shouted back as he tore off after them.

Sora's P.O.V

'_This is unreal. There's no way I should still be alive…' _The men had left me chained to the wall promising they would be back later. I didn't know if I would last that long but it seemed that Yuritaigan's healing powers were kicking in. most of the cuts were healing up and although I would be left with a lot of scars not that many were big ones. Only the ones on my back. My thoughts constantly strayed from escape. I let my mind wander back to the day before I had been captured… I remembered how much fun I had had with everyone that day and for the first time since I had been locked up here I began to cry. The pain had not brought tears, only screams of protest. The uncomfortable conditions and lack of food had not caused me to cry, only sleepless nights. It was how much I missed my friends that made the tears well up and spill, like a river after a night of heavy rain. The more I thought about them the faster the tears flowed and I let them out. I would not cry in front of my captors, my tormentors. Showing helplessness was not an option…

"She's getting weaker." Rin muttered as he sharpened his blade. This was a new way of waning my spirit. They would sharpen the sword in front of me until the grinding noise was making my head split. Then they would slowly draw it across my skin, making deeper, more painful cuts every time.

Taichi lifted my chin with a finger. "She'll give in soon." I spat in his face, disgusted at his touch, receiving a hard slap.

"Disrespect me again and I will not hesitate to kill you." he snarled.

"Go on and kill me then you mother fucking cunt!" I screamed, I had had enough of them. This was no way to live. "Then you'll have no way to get your precious information!"

"HOW DARE YOU?" he reached out for the sword Rin was holding, I did not flinch. Abruptly someone's fist smashed through the wooden door, causing it to fall.

"Fucking touch her again and you'll be dead before you can blink." I heard Deidara's welcome voice and screamed his name, but there was something different about him, he didn't sound friendly or happy, I realised the tone of his voice was just like that of Taichi and Rin, full of bloodlust and hate. It scared me. I looked towards him and saw Sasori striding quickly towards me, while Hidan and Deidara moved towards Taichi and Rin.

"Sasori! Thank you thank you!" I cried as he cut my bonds and scooped me up in his arms, I snuggled into his chest and felt instantly at home.

"Its alright now Sora, we'll take care of them." I closed my eyes, tears flowing, relaxed. I knew they couldn't hurt me now.

"I don't know exactly what you did to her but if you so much as broke the skin…" Deidara trailed off threateningly. I heard Hidan laugh hysterically as the men started screaming in pain. I couldn't help but to look. I still wish I hadn't. Taichi and Rin were being sliced up as though they were simply pieces of meat. Deidara had abandoned his usual explosions and was simply cutting them apart, limb by limb. Hidan was standing over Rin who was lying on the floor, screaming and rolling around in his own blood and urine. Hidan stabbed and stabbed, not caring if he only hit the ground, loving how much he was scaring the man. I saw Taichi's face being cut to ribbons with his own sword, saw the manic, ecstatic expression on Deidara's face and screamed, I screamed for them to stop, that it made them just as bad as the men who had tortured me, but they weren't listening. Sasori turned my head away and leaned down slightly so his mouth was near my ear.

"Its ok Sora, block it out, it'll be over soon. They're only doing it because they don't want you hurt, its okay." He shushed me, rocking me soothingly.

Taichi and Rin's screams died away and I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"It's ok now Sora, they'll never touch you again." Deidara reached out for my hand but I flinched away, whimpering quietly to Sasori that I didn't want Deidara near me, I didn't want either of them near me. I hid my face in Sasori's chest, but not before I saw Hidan close his eyes and scratch his face in frustration. Or Deidara turn around, a tear hitting the dust.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning with an immense feeling of guilt, hanging like a dark cloud over my head. I felt so bad about the way I had acted towards Deidara and Hidan. I knew it had been for me, and I was sure the Taichi and Rin had deserved it. Nevertheless, the hatred and bloodlust on their faces had terrified me, that fear wasn't something I could quickly forget. I heard a soft knock on my door and called out for them to come in.

Deidara opened the door, "Hey…" he said softly, looking intently at me for signs of fear.

"Hi…" I murmured my reply.

"Look, about yesterday, un…" I smiled faintly at him.

"Hey! Sasori, she's up at fucking last!" Hidan burst into the room, bouncing over to sit on my bed. Apparently forgetting yesterdays massacre.

"Oh good, I need to tell her about our plans." Sasori muttered as he wandered in, sitting next to Deidara, who threw me a pained glance. I was _almost_ glad the others had interrupted. Almost, but not quite.

"Ok, so we know today is your birthday-" Sasori started,

"We're having a party!" Hidan interrupted him. A huge smile instantly spread over my face, regardless of how dejected Deidara looked. I had never really had a party before because of a lack of you know, people to invite. Excitement ran through my veins.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed hugging them all. I winced in pain each time, I was still pretty cut up, but managed to hide it. I didn't want them to worry about me. Well, I did, I liked that they worried about me, but I didn't want them to know I was hurting.

"Well, we'll be going, you get yourself ready… oh by the way, we brought back your bags, Hidan found them in that… house…" Sasori told me "They're in that cupboard." he pointed to the tall unit next to my window.

It was so nice to be back in my room. I know I hadn't been there long but it was home. The big window above the head of my dark wood bed, the matching desk and mirror opposite the door, the beautiful colours; forest green and white… I hadn't realised how much I loved it until now. I suppose a week in a disgusting shed does that to you. I strolled over to the cupboard and opened it. Sure enough, there were my bags. I got them down and began to unpack. My new clothes, mostly they were similar to the ones I usually wore: green shorts with the hips cut out, a netting tank top with a black crop top over it. And plenty of wrist bands and bracelets. I was happy to notice my tattoo hadn't been ruined either. It looks like a garter on my left leg, but it's actually ink. Anyway, I had seen a dress. I don't normally like dresses all that much but this one I could not resist. And so I bought it. It was dark green, mid thigh length, flared at the waist. A low neckline and open back. It was pretty simple but I loved it. Obviously I would be wearing that tonight. Next my art things. I had plenty of space to keep the easel set up all the time but right now I just wanted to paint outside. I carried my things outside and set up, preparing to paint a landscape, as Deidara walked outside. He didn't notice me and after a while started training. It was captivating to watch. Explosion after explosion, each one so very different from the last, and all so beautiful. Then I knew what I _really_ wanted to paint.

I was nearly finished, just putting the finishing touches on a few birds in the cloudless blue sky when I heard someone approach me from behind.

"That's very, interesting." Itachi's cold voice came from behind me. "Why would you want to paint _him_?" he said him like it was some disgusting curse. The hate apparently worked both ways.

"I want to paint him, _Itachi, _because I find him an interesting subject. I like how I'm painting something that's so fleeting, and yet this picture will probably outlive me." I replied snappily, I normally got on ok with Itachi but when he talked about Deidara like that I couldn't stand him. I just didn't understand what he had against him, it seemed the closer I got to Deidara, the further apart he and Itachi drifted. I didn't want to cause a rift between them, but I didn't see what I could do to stop it…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He apologised.

"Ooh, the great Itachi, saying _sorry?_" I laughed, no longer in a mood with him, he came and stood beside me, watching Deidara for a moment.

"It is good though, honestly." he said sincerely.

"Thank you"

"Ooh, the great Sora, saying _thank you_?" he imitated my tone, making me grin. I punched him gently on the arm; he hit me back and ran. I chased after him, running through the long grass, tripping and laughing, enjoying the sun on my back.

I was so close to him, just a few more steps. I stretched out my hand to grab the back of his top, but instantaneously Deidara was in front of me.

"What're you doing, un?" he asked me,

"I _was_ catching Itachi, that is, before you stopped me."

"Yes but why?"

"I'll show you." I grabbed his hand and tugged him along with me, receiving bitter glares from Itachi. I ran with him to my painting and skidded to a halt, almost falling over. I stood back from it for a moment, looking at my work. Deidara caught up.

"Here it is."

"Here what is? Ooh, I thought you agreed with me on art, un." he huffed.

"Oh I do, but I love painting, and what better to paint than your b-e-a-utiful self?" I told him, a smile lighting up my face.

"Its pretty good, un." he told me, I smiled at him and he smirked back. Itachi was walking by and muttered something that sounded like 'bloody lovebirds'. I giggled but Deidara just glared. I wished they would try to get on with each other but there was about as much hope of that as there was of Zetsu becoming vegetarian: I.E. not going to happen. I heard Pein's voice calling my name and looked up at Deidara.

"I'd better go."

"Yeah…" he smiled sadly.

I ran into the base with my easel and paints, calling to Pein that I would just be a minute. As I darted through the living room Sasori looked up, smiled and looked down to his newest puppet again. Those things fascinate me. I flung open the door of my room and hurriedly set up my things again before running back out and to Pein's office. I knocked on the door and he told me to come in. He told me that I would begin my training tomorrow, but for today I could rest. Konan had told him what had happened to me, she was the only person I told about the rape, as she would be least angry and most understanding. The rest I couldn't really hide.

After I had a quick snack (tiramisu! I love whoever it was that made that), having no food for almost the past six days had made me hungry all the time, I went back to my room to get ready. I walked into the bathroom and started to run a bath. I had one last night but I still felt dirty, just having been in the same room as those men made me feel disgusting… I let myself sink in, feeling blissful as my body was submerged in the warmth and comfort of the hot water. Rose and marshmallow bubbles engulfed me while I lay in the bath and washed my hair. Eventually I stepped out of the bath and wrapped myself up in a towel, beginning to get ready.

It was almost half past five by the time I walked down the steps and into the living room. It had been transformed, there were decorations everywhere and music was playing loudly. As soon as I was seen everyone shouted happy birthday, I genuinely felt like I had never been so happy.

We were all dancing and I was having more fun than I ever had, at least it sure felt that way. The music was great - apparently Kakuzu's choice, which I wasn't expecting and everyone was enjoying themselves, everything was perfect. My favourite song (by Panic! At the Disco of course) came on I forgot any inhibitions and danced for real, grabbing the person nearest me to dance with. It was Deidara. I looked up and our eyes met, making me blush. He looked so shocked I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why so surprised?" I asked him as our bodies pressed close together.

"Well, why me? Why not Itachi or Hidan, un?"

"You were closest." I lied, I had known who it was, but tried to convince myself otherwise. He mumbled something about needing a drink and wandered off, leaving me to dance with Kisame. I couldn't help wishing he hadn't. I really liked being with him. Eventually at eleven I went to get another drink - cider, and found Deidara standing arguing with Itachi about something or other. As soon as they saw me they hurriedly stopped talking and glanced worriedly at me.

Deidara came to stand next to me, "Come for a walk, un?"

"Sure." I said, barely suppressing a grin. I didn't care what it was about. I was slightly drunk and it was with him. It was going to be wonderful even if all we talked about was about Miku.

Deidara led me outside and to the edge of a large pool, the moon reflected in its surface.

"Wow." I breathed, taken aback at the beauty of it. Deidara glanced at me briefly, doing a double take as he noticed my newly revealed cuts and bruises. Thankfully he didn't bring it up. We stood side by side, staring at the lake for what seemed like years, some of the nicest years of my life, before he tore his gaze away and stepped towards me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, un." He wrapped his arms around me tightly, like he would never let go and bent his neck to rest his face in the hollow of my shoulder and inhaled deeply. I completely froze. He had hugged me before but not like this, before it had been only to protect me, but this was different… his arms tightened making me flinch.

"Ow! Dei-Deidara? Stop, please stop, it hurts." I pleaded. But wishing I didn't have to.

"I know Sora, I'm sorry, un. But cant we stay like this for a few minutes? Please? Just bare it for me, un." he mumbled into my neck. I stayed in silence. "Did it hurt? What they did to you, un?"

"Yes," I said softly, remembering the pain I went through. "the whip hurt most. That was really bad."

"Whip? They had a whip, un?" I could hear the anger in his voice, see the tension on his face as he tried to stay calm. He hugged me even closer, wearing a sad yet angry expression.

"Deidara, be careful please! That hurts!" I winced, the cuts and bruises throbbing.

"Sora… I, I don't know how to say this, un." he stumbled over his words.

I smiled at him reassuringly, "Go on."

"This will be easier, un…" he muttered and in one swift movement gently lifted my chin and pulled me even closer to him than I thought possible. Before I knew what was happening his lips had claimed mine in a tender, beautiful kiss. There was a gentleness to it I didn't know he possessed, and I melted into it. We stood on the edge of that moonlit pool for an eternity, our bodies entwined. It felt so right, I never wanted it to end but eventually Deidara broke away and rested his forehead on mine,

"I love you, Sora, un." He smiled.

"I love you too, Deidara." I smiled back at him, neither of us really heard the bushes rustle and someone muttering angrily.


End file.
